1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an electric circuit involving controlled discharge of a battery or other limited energy source in a system using electrical transmission through a microcontroller operated by software control to provide on/off voltage regulation to a second measurement system or circuit for the purpose of conserving energy using a minimum quantity of circuit components to minimize circuit size and cost.
2. Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,008 by Fujiwara et al., power reduction in a low power circuit is achieved by using a separate clock circuit which is continuously powered while simultaneously applying power in a pulsed fashion to a processing circuit. The power switching between the clock circuit and processing circuit is relatively complex, using power transmission through separate paths, multiple voltage switching devices, and voltage boosting circuits to conserve power in the clock circuit only without minimizing circuit size and cost.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,153 by Boyd, power consumption is reduced in a microprocessor based system by using devices external to the microprocessor such as timers and analog switches to provide temporary power to the microprocessor itself in a pulsed fashion. The timer and switching circuit implement the power switching in a complex fashion to conserve power in the microprocessor only without minimizing circuit size and cost.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,254,992 by Keen et al., 4,081,801 by Thomas et al., and 4,238,784 by Keen et al., a system is disclosed which uses a microprocessor to switch power to a load cell in a pulsed manner. However, the power is supplied to the load cell from a discrete power supply circuit and application of power to the load cell is by discrete switches operated by a signal from the microprocessor, located between the discrete power supply and the load cell. The process of switching the power requires relatively complex external circuitry and voltage sources without minimizing circuit size and cost.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,552 by Nocilini et al., a standby mode for a microprocessor and memory system is disclosed which uses devices external to the microprocessor such as logic and external switching transistors to provide power saving features to the system. The process of switching the power requires relatively complex external logic circuitry and voltage switching devices without minimizing circuit size and cost.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,087,843 by Pun et al., a switching device is used to sequentially insert and remove a large stabilizing capacitor in parallel with a device under test, with the purpose of stabilizing the voltage during periods of high current consumption while inserted and minimizing current leakage and measurement noise during static operation when removed. Power is supplied to the device under test continuously by a combination of distributed elements with no effort to conserve energy or to minimize overall circuit size and cost.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,777,837 by Eckel et al., a regulated direct current source is provided under microcontroller control using an additional combination of external logic devices, rectifiers, and voltage switching devices to provide further control of an alternating current source to a load using a combination of relays or external semiconductor switching devices. With the primary goal of providing a safe level of alternating current draw in the system OFF state, neither the circuit size nor cost is minimized.